Never Let It Go!
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Family gives the strength to move on. It is the only place where the love is never ending. You get lots of love, affection and care from your family. How a CID cop maintains his family...peep in to know more! WARNING-OC BASED! Those who are not interested , can skip. Kuki, Aru, Navya...peep in ! Plz R&R! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay….here Is another short story. Sorry, can't stop ideas. This is for three special people of my life. …..I love you three….blessed to have you in life.**

 **CHARACTERS: Kavin Malhotra &Vineet Kumar- Inspectors in CID. **

**Kuki- Inspector in CID.**

 **Ruhana- Working in HP.**

 **Arva Kumar- RuVi's Daughter**

 **Navya Malhotra- KuVin's daughter**

 **Ruhana and Kuki are sisters.**

 **Navya and Arva are both of 5 years age.**

 **Happy reading …**

 _ **Shaalimaar Bagh, Delhi…**_

Some voices could be heard froma bungalow. Two little girls were running around in the house making their parents run behind them. A girl in her late 20's and a guy were running behind the girls.

" _**Aru , Navu**_ _, now stop running. You're getting late now."_

The girl said to the little girls, who were still giggling. She looked at her hubby,….

" _ **Kavin**_ _, ab tum hi sambhalo inhe…..meri toh sunti nahi hai."_

He smiled…. _" Okay, tum jao, main dekhta hoon."_

She kept the tray of glasses on the table and moved into the kitchen where her sister was working. She looked back…

" _Kya hua kuki? Dono ne doodh piya ya nahi?"_

Kuki replied…." _Kahan diii…._ _ **Vineet jiju**_ _hote toh maan jaati dono. Pata nahi kab aayenge wo!"_

The other girl smiles a little….

" _Haan Kuki, ab toh 2 mahine ho chuke hain, pata nhi ye mission pura hone mein kitna waqt lagega."_

She gave a helpless and sad sigh. Just then , one of the girls came running to her….

" _Maasi, Maasaji will come soon. Aap sad mat ho."_

The little girl said this so sweetly that she hugged the little girl…

" _Haan betu, he will come soon."_

Meanwhile, Kavin entered the kitchen talking over phone.

" _Okay sir, main aata hoon. Mujhe nishi aur aru ko school drop karna hai, phir main seedhe bureau hi aaunga."_

 _._

 _._

" _Haan sir, Ruhana bhi thik hai. Okay sir, we'll be there on time."_

 _ **Kuki**_ and _ **Ruhana**_ glanced at him….

Ruhana- Kya hua? Anything serious?Sab thik hai na ?

Kavin- Haan, sab thik hai. Vineet bhi thik hai. (to Kuki)- Hume bureau jaana hai jaldi.

Ruhana smiles as he says that. Meanwhile, Aru came there…

" _Par papa kab aayenge?"_

Ruhana looked at Kavin and he picked up the girl in his arms….

" _**Arva(Aru)**_ _beta, papa jaldi aayenge. Tab tak , be a good girl , hai na!Com'mon, take you tiffin, hume school jaana hai._ _ **Nishi**_ _, get ready."_

Ruhana smiles….

" _Com'mon, here are your tiffins….chalo, ab jao, school se koi complaint nahi aani chahiye. "_

She said patting the girls's cheeks.

Both the girls smiled naughtily looking at each other….

" _Par pehle hume kisshi chahiye…"_

They said pointing to their cheeks and ruhana smiles. She hugs them and kisses on their cheeks. The girls laughed happily and they all left for their respective jobs.

They first dropped the girls at school , Ruhana at the shaalimar bagh metro station and then they headed towards the bureau. Kuki looked at kavin….

Kuki- Sab thik hai na kavin?

Kavin- Haan, tum saath ho toh sab thik hai.

Kuki- Nahi, wo, tum pareshan lag rahe the isliye..

Kavin- Nahi kuki, aisa kuch nahi hai. Wo , bas vineet se contact nhi ho pa raha.

Kuki(appears tensed)- Kya? Wo thik hai na?

Kavin- Haan, thik hai, itna toh main sure hoon. Aaj ek missed call the mere phonepar. Chalk e trace karte hain. Aur phir ek aur important case hai saamne.

Kuki- Hmm…khair, chalo, dekhte hain kya hota hai!

Meanwhile, they reached the bureau, he parked the car and took out a picture from his wallet. She was surprised to see it with him. She looked at him….

" _ye tumhare paas hain…aur main kabse dhundh rahi hu is picture ko…"_

Kavins smiled…

" _Haan, iski ek copy vineet ke paas bhi hai. Aur hume yakeen hai ki jab tak ye hamare saath hain , tab tak hume kuch nahi hoga."_

Kuki gave a teary smile. She looked at the picture…It was their family picture, with Ruhana and Kuki sitting on chairs and Kavin and Vineet standing behind them holding their baby girls in their arms. He sidehugged her and said….

" _Kuki, jab tak hum sab saath hain na, kisi ko kuch nahi hoga. "_

She smiled….. _ **" Yess!We'll NEVER LET IT GO!"**_

He nodded and hugged her and then they headed towards the bureau with the ring of Kuki's phone.

 **A/N: Okay, I end it here….i hope my sisters will like it. It's a short story…will end it soon.**

 **Love you three loads…**

 **Plz R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I am back with another update. Hoep my sisters like it.**

 **Happy Reading….**

 _ **Same Day, Evening…..**_

Ruhana returned back home picking up Aru and Navya from her friend's place. The girls were playing in the living room while received a call from Kuki, that they will be late because of a case. So, She went for preparing dinner, when Navya asked her about her parents. She told her that they will be late and so Navya and Aru must have their dinner. But the girls cutely denied.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. The girls became happy, their eyes shimmered. Ruhana moves to open the door. Kuki and Kavin entered inside, while kavin said….

Kavin- Arey waah, aaj bahut achi khushbu aa rahi hai….kya bana hai aaj?

Ruhana- wo toh tum dinner karne baithoge toh pata chalega.

Navya- Papa jaldiii, bhook lagi hai. (she spoke moving towards him)

Kavin(smiles)- Aap dono ne dinner nahi kiya ? Kyun? (he asked bending to her level)

Ruhana(Smiles)- Kahan, dono ki dono ziddi hain. Acha, chalo, ab tum dono fresh hokar aao, main khana lagati hu.

Kuki and kavin nod and move to their room while, Ruhana moves into the kitchen. Kuki came to help her…

Kuki- Dii, akele kyun kiya ? saath mein kar lete na…

Ruhana(Smiles)- Koi na, I know, tum dono toh busy hote ho na.

Kuki- Haan di, aaj ke case ne toh dimaag hi kharab kar diya. Isliye toh derr ho gayi.

Ruhana- Hmm…chalo chhodo, ab khana khate hain.

All of them sat down for having dinner. They enjoyed dinner with the innocent talks of both the girls. After that, Kavin took the girls into the room while Ruhana and Kuki headed into the kitchen.

 _ **Girls's Room….**_

This was big girly room, painted with twin colors….One side was painted with Purple color while the other was painted with Pink color. Two beds were set on either sides a table. The table was quite large and half of it covered with pinkish colored tablecover while half was covered with purplish one. The things were neatly arranged, again in the same colors. The girls jumped on the bed, while Kavin was checking Navya's copy which was kept on the table.

 _ **Here, In the Kitchen…**_

Kuki pushed Ruhana out of the kitchen, that she'll clean it and will prepare coffee. She asked her to go to the kids's room.

 _ **Girls's Room…**_

She entered in and found the girls busy laughing, or rather say teasing each other. Navya had almost took hold of Aru's big furryy teddy bear…. Aru shouted….

" _Navu, stop….wo mela hai….give it back !"_

.

" _Noo…meraa haii….!"_

Just then, Aru saw her mother entering…. She shouted…

" _Mumma dekho na, Navuu ne mera teddy bear le liya."_

Ruhana just smiled while Aru continued….

" _Mumma ….dekho naa…."_

Ruhana went and sat on the bed. Meanwhile, Kavin took hold of Navya and made her stand on the bed and started tickeling her. Navya giggled, attaining Aru's gaze. While, Kavin continues to tickle her. Aru looks at her and suddenly hugs Ruhana.

.

Ruhana seemed surprised , but hugged her back. She smeared her head and…

" _Kya hua Aru ko ?"_

But the girl tightened her grip around her. Meanwhile, Kuki entered with coffee for them and chocolate milkshake for them. She witnessed silence in the room…. She asked Ruhana but she didn't reply. She parted Aru from the hug and the girl asked her innocently….

" _Papa kab aayenge ?"_

Ruhana glanced at her friends and then smiled caressing her cheeks….

" _Beta, papa jaldi aa phir wo kahin bhi nahi jayenge..okay?"_

Arva looked at her…. _"Pakka!"_

She nodded as Yes while Kavin spoke up….

" _Aur jab tak papa nahi aate, main hun na ….kya chahiye Princess Aruu ko ?"_

He spoke to ease the environment….Arva looked at him and then at Ruhana and rushed to hug him. Kavin smiled and hugged her back. The next very moment, Navya started tickeling Aru and was joined by Kavin too. Laughter had again made space in the room making Kuki and Ruhana smile and they enjoyed the present moment together.

 **A/N: Okay….here I end. Another chapter….hope my sisters like it.**

 **Plz R &R! **

**Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Girls…Back with another update. Hope you guys like.**

 **This is Kavin's Birthday special for Kuki and Navya. Love you:***

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning…..**_

Ruhana woke up early and glanced at the two girls. She had been sleeping in the girls's room since Vineet went on Mission. She checked her mobile in order to check the time, though in her heart, she longed to see a message from Vineet. The watch showed 6:30 am, she can let her little angels sleep for some more time, as it was a holiday for them.

As she moved ahead something striked her mind and she smiled to herself. She moved into the kitchen to make tea for herself. She knew Kuki and Kavin were a bit late risers on a holiday. She , then, prepared for a cake as she knew it was a special day, _Kavin's birthday._

.

 _ **Here, In KuVin's Room…**_

Kuki woke up and found Kavin sleeping with his hand around her waist, as if , he didn't want her to leave. She gently removed his hand and moved out of the bed, but he hold her hand. She turned to find him looking at her innocently and she smiled. She gave him a questioning look while he said….

" _Tum kuch bhool rahi ho!"_

She smiles but then asks unknowingly…

" _Main kya bhool gayi? Aaj kuch special hai kya?"_

He looks at her and says…. _"Tumhe sach mein kuch yaad nahi!"_ He asks sadly..

She nods as NO and he leaves her hand and giving a sad look on his face. Kuki smiled and holds his hand. He doesn't reply her. She sits on the bed again and bent towards him ruffling his hair….

" _Aaj ka din main kaise bhool sakti hoon. Aaj ka din toh bahut special hai mere liye. Afterall aaj ke hi din tum mujhse pehli baar mile bhi they. Happy Birthday Sweetheart!"_

She said and pecked a kiss on his forehead. He smiled widely and sat up on the bed . She looked at him , kissed on his cheeks and hugged him again. Meanwhile, their was a knock on the door. Kuki parted from the hug while Kavin made a face.

At the same time, they heard Navya's voice…

" _Mummaa, Darwaza kholo!"_

Kuki glanced at Kavin…. _"Jaao Darwaaza kholo!"_

Kavin smiles and moves to open the door. There he finds Navya. Aru and Ruhana on the door. Navya jumps over on him while he lifts her in his arm. She kissed him on his cheeks and wishes him…

" _Haappy Birthday Papa!"_

He kissed back on her cheeks… _" Thankyou Nishi Baby !"_

Ruhana and Arva wished him too. Ruhana handed over the tray to Kuki and winks to her…

" _Enjoyy!"_

And she leaves with Nishi and Aru leaving Kuki and Kavin alone.

 _ **Here, In the Hall….**_

Nishi and Aru were sitting watching there favorite cartoon while ruhana was making a list. It was when Nishi asked her….

Nishi(Navya)- Maasi, aaj hum kya karenge?

Ruhana(Smiles)- Hum papa ko birthday party denge. Hum cake banayenge.

Arva/Nishi- Chocolate cake ! (they almost shouted)

Ruhana(laughs)- haan baba, chocolate cake. Lekin papa se puchna padega na!

Nishi- Papa loves chocolate cake. Kyunki nishi ko chocolate cake pasand hai.

Arva- Meko bhi chocolate cake pasand hain.

Ruhana laughs when Kuki and Kavin came out. Kavin moves to sit between the two girls…

Kavin- Kya ho raha hai?

Nishi- Maashi chocolate cake banayegi. (she said pointing towards Ruhana)

Kavin(smiles)- Achaa, aur kya banayegi aapki maashi?

Nishi- Wo aap mumma se pucho.

Kavin glances at kuki who smiles a little…

Kuki- Well, wo toh surprise hain, aapne sabko invite toh kiya hai na?

Kavin- Haan, kal hi bola tha. ACP sir se abhi baat kar leta hoon.

Kuki- thik hain. (to Ruhana)- Dii, chalo, khaane ki taiyaari karte hain.

The ladies went off to prepare for the evening and also for breakfast. They prepared vegetable sandwiches for breakfast. Kuki laid the table and called the girls and Kavin for breakfast. They sat for having the sandwiches. The girls seemed happy to get their favorite breakfast with the chocolate milkshake.

Kavin- Yaar, aaj agar Vineet hota toh mazaa aa jaata.

Ruhana- Haan, waise tumhaare paas kuch khabar aayi uski?

Kavin- Nahi Roo, abhi tak kuch nahi. Waise ACP sir keh rahe they ki wo aaj yak al mein aa hi jaayega.

Ruhana(Sighs)- Hope so!

Kuki- Arey dii, kyun pareshan hote ho, jiju aa jayenge.

Kavin- Relaxx yaar! Acha, ab main toh jaa raha hu, Aru aur Nishi ke sath video games khelne.

Nishi/Aru- Yaayy…chalo papa!

They almost pulled him and led him to their room. Kuki and Navya smiled at them. While Kuki followed Ruhana…

" _Ye Kavin bhi naa…..bchchon ke sath bilkul bachche ban jaate hain! Phir kuch dhyaan nahi rehta inhe!"_

Ruhana smiles…. _" Haan, Vineet bhi toh aisa hi karte hain. Par mujhe acha lagta hain."_

Kuki smiles…" _Haan dii, ye toh hain. "_

They both smiles and get involved in their work.

.

.

The day passed in a blur, with Kavin enjoying with Aru and Nishi and Kuki and Ruhana preparing for party that night.

.

.

 _ **Evening 7pm…**_

Everyone from the team had arrived. They wished Kavin and were all sitting chit-chatting. Ruhana served the cold-drinks.

Daya- waise, aaj ki party toh achi hai, bas vineet hota toh aur mazaa aata.

Kavin- Haan sir, mere birthday pe wo hamesha mere saath tha lekin aaj….(he pauses and they just heard)

" _Main hamesha tere saath tha Kavin, aur aaj bhi…"_

Kavin turned and found Vineet. He ran to hug him. Vineet hugged him and wished him…

" _Happy Birthday Dost!"_

Meanwhile, Arva and Navya, too ran towards him. He hugged the girls and then placed the cake he brought on the table and went towards to Ruhana. Kavin cut the cake and fed it to Navya first and then Kuki. Vineet fed him the cake and so forth.

Kuki and Ruhana arranged the dinner table and called everyone for dinner. Everyone relished the different cuisines prepred by Ruhana and Kuki.

.

After dinner, elderly Duo left, leaving other at their home. All were sitting and chatting when Rajat said…

Rajat- Waise, maine suna hai Kavin, ki tum abhut acha gaate ho!

Kavin- Arey nahi sir, aisa kuch nahi hai. Main bilkul acha nahi gaata. Vineet is better than me.

Vineet(glaned at him)- Oye Kv, kya bol raha hai, meko nahi aata gaana waana!

Kavin- Achaa….toh ruhana ko suna rahe they na , "tum hi ho" wo kaun , tera bhoot gar ha tha.

Vineet- Oyee…chupp!

Everyone laughed when the little girls hold their hands….

" _Please, sunao na Papa!"_

Vineet and Kavin glanced at each other while kavin moved in to take out his guitar. He played on the guitar….

Kavin looked at Kuki who was sitting with Nishi on her lap…

 _ **Main rahoon ya na rahoon**_

 _ **Tu mujh mein kahie baki rehna**_

 _ **Mujhe neend aaye jo akhri**_

 _ **Tum khwabon me aate rehna**_

 _ **Bass itna hai tumse kehna**_

 _ **Bass itna hai tumse kehna.**_

 _ **Me rahu ya na rahu**_

 _ **Tu mujh mein kahie baki rehna**_

Kavin moved to Kuki and Nishi and hugged ineet moved to Ruhana and hold her hands….

 _ **Kisi rozz baarish jo aaye**_

 _ **Samjh lena boondhon me main hoon**_

 _ **Subaah dhoop tumko sataye**_

 _ **Samjh laina kirno mein main hoon…**_

Kavin holds Kuki's hand and twirled her…

 _ **Hawaaon mein lapta hua main**_

 _ **Guzarr jaunga tumko chooh ke**_

 _ **Agar mann ho tum rok lena**_

 _ **Thehar jaoga enn labhon pe..**_

Vineet kissed Ruhana on her forehead and asked her to dance which she readily agreed…

 _ **Main dhikoon ya na dhikun**_

 _ **Tum mujhko mehsoos karna**_

 _ **Bass itna hai tumse kehna**_

 _ **Bas itna hai tumse kehna.**_

He then lifted Arva in his arms and kissed on her cheeks. Here , Kavin did the same. This beautiful moment was again captured by their beloved Freddy sir. Everyone smiled and then the team took the leave while KuVin and RuVi were back to their normal life. Everyone seemed happier and their _**Family was Complete.**_

 **A/N: okay, here I end.**

 **Hope Kuki, Navya and Aru like this. Love you three.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Take care!**


End file.
